Exchange
by PolishCaskettShipper
Summary: Beckett gets an interesting proposition from Gates. Will she take advantage? Will she can handle the consequences? And finnaly, what will Castle do? My first fanfic so don't be too crude... English isn't my first language, sorry for mistakes! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Soo... I read your reviews and corrected a bit. I really appreciate that my story seems to be interesting to you guys ^^ Thanks for all advices and subscriptions.

**Chapter 1 **

It was one of that usual calm days at the precinct. Our finest detectives didn't get any new case today. Kate was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Castle was sitting beside, starring at her, of course. And then...

„Beckett! In my office, now!" Gates yelled.

„O gosh... What did you do this time, Castle?" Beckett asked and exhaled.

„What! I... I did nothing! I don't know seriously! Beckett, I..." Castle groaned.

„Calm down... Just kidding! Let's find out what's going on." she said and went straight to the Captain's office.

Kate stopped in front of the door, she took a deep breath feeling her body stiffened. She knocked and slowly opened the door. Gates was sitting in her chair apparently was waiting for her.

„You wanted to see me M'am... Sir?" Kate correct herself quickly as she saw Captain's death stare. _Oh, how I miss Montgomery!_ Kate thought.

„Yes. You can sit, detective." Gates said rough and pointed a chair across from her.

„No... I think I'll stay on feet." Beckett answered coldly and stiffened more if it's possible." Could you just tell me why you called me here Sir?

„Of course. Well, NYPD established some kind of partnership with Paris PJ. We're going to exchange our experiences and knowledge with them.

„That's sound interesting... But why you telling me this in private Sir? It's secret or...

„I had to choose one detective, who go there and show them how 12th precinct work and I chose you Beckett.

„Oh... That's... Well, thank you Sir. I really appreciate that. So when am I going to Paris?" Kate asked. Actually she felt really happy. She always planned to go there. It was her mother's favorite city. Johanna used to told her about Paris a lot. She knew it well, cause she had been on practice there.

„2 weeks from now you will be in plane, heading to Paris. If you want, Detective, you can take a few days off, so you can pack everything, visit your family, say goodbye...

„I don't think I need it. It's not like I'm going there forever...

„You're right Beckett, but 6 months it's quite long and...

„Wait! 6 months? I'll stay there for 6 months?" Beckett was shocked. She wanted to go there, of course, but for 6 months? What about her dad, boys, Lanie and... Castle?

„Is that a problem Detective? If you can't handle it, I send someone else." Gates said but Kate knew that she couldn't refuse. Besides, why did she even hesitate? She's single woman without any serious things, that could keep her in New York, isn't she?

„No, no... I'm just surprised. But I'll go.

„Excellent. I'm going to..." Gates started, but then the phone rang and she let Kate know that she should leave the office. So she left. Castle was gone. _He probably went home. It's late. _Beckett thought. Boys weren't there either. So she sat on her chair and started to think about what happened a moment before. _I'm going to Paris. For half a year! WOW It's big._ Kate didn't really know what she felt about this. Yeah, she was happy and excited, but on the other hand... How does she supposed to survive in the unknown city for 6 months! She'll be there only on her own, without family, friends...

„ Detective, are you daydreaming? I hope that I appear there..." Becket heard and jumped on her chair when her partner stood right beside her.

„Castle! Actually, you were on my thoughts... I thought you went home." Kate smiled when she took a mug of coffee, which Castle had brought with himself a second ago.

„Without saying goodbye to my muse? How could I do that? In fact I'm curious about your chit-chat with Iron Gates.

„Yeah, I forgot for a minute that you're the most meddlesome person I've ever known..." Beckett teased him.

„Soo... What was that about?" Castle asked, fidgeting in his chair impatiently.

„You're still like 12 years old boy, don't you!" she laughed and asked " Do you feel like going to the Remy's with me? I'm hungry.

„With you Detective? Always!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

„Oh Beckett! Don't be a tease! Just tell me!" Castle moaned. They've just finished their hamburgers and during the meal Kate didn't say a word about her conversation with Gates. She wanted to tell him as soon as possible, but she didn't know how...

„OK Castle, but seriously I have no idea how to begin..." she said and then she felt his warm hand gently touching hers.

„Maybe from the beginning? It's good idea, don't you think?" he laughed friendly. But deep inside Castle was worried. Beckett seemed numb and sad maybe... When she heard him trying to comfort her, Kate smiled.

„Brilliant idea Rick..." she smirked. Wait! Did she called him Rick? Now, Castle started to worried even more, but he didn't show it.

„ I have my moments sometimes, you know...

„Yeah, you have..." she smirked again and looked away from him. She couldn't say this looking at him." OK! Castle, I... Gates send me to Paris and I'm going there in two weeks time and...

„And that's it? You've been so weird cause we're going to Paris? Oh God... „ he felt relieve and take a sip of coffee. Kate's heart stopped she didn't know why. Maybe because he said 'we' or maybe she knew that she had said only the part of truth.

„Castle not 'we'... I'm going to Paris and I stayed here for 6 months.

„Oh..." it was all he could said. When she finally looked at him, she saw a different person. He wasn't her Castle. He was sad, lost, looked old and hurt.

„Castle..." Kate whispered and mirrored Rick's gesture touching back of his hand.

„Well... What can I say, you surprised me. But I'm happy for you. It's great experience, I guess..." Castle said and tried not show her how much it hurt him. She won't be there for 6 months. He won't be able to see her every day, hear her laugh, tease with her...

„Don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think. – Beckett tried to cheer him up.

„Yeah, I just... You know, what am I going to do with myself? I'll be so bored..." he complained.

„Nice to know that you're only worried about you... Besides, c'mon, boys will be there. You can shadow them. They're cops as well, aren't they?

„Of course, but..." he wanted to tell her how much he'll be missed her and it's not about books anymore, but Castle knew that she isn't ready." Yeah, you're right...

„So... Are you going to miss me a bit?" she asked with a playful smile. Castle looked deep in her eyes and for a second she could see all his feelings. _I love you..._ She heard his voice in her head and started to regret this question. Kate didn't want to do this now...

„Not as much as you're going to miss me Detective..."

"Please, don't flattered yourself!" she respond, but deep inside she knew that Castle's right. She'll be missing him so badly... "At least I must admit, that I'm going to miss your coffee..."

"It's only one solution. I'm going with you!" Castle said cheerfully and Kate didn't know if he was joking or not, cause he looked pretty serious. Just for a moment, Beckett let herself thought about it, and... She really liked this idea, but...

"Castle, I finally have a chance to take a rest from my plucky sidekick and I'm not gonna lose it!" Kate joked hoping that he wouldn't take that too seriously.

"Fine... But I..." he couldn't end cause his phone rang "It's Alexis. I forgot that we supposed to have a movie night tonight. Sorry, but I have to go." Castle stood and gently helped Beckett put a coat on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I messed your plans..." she said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Detective. You didn't know right?" Rick comforted her "Besides I don't regret any minute of this dinner. I have to hang around with you as much as I can."

Kate blushed lightly. "So, see you tomorrow at the precinct?" She asked with smile.

"Of course, until tomorrow Detective!" he smiled and when she turned away Castle called "And Kate?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I know that you're going to miss me!" he said with warm smile and not waiting for an answer he went home.

Beckett stood there for a moment watching him walk away and quietly whispered: "I will..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2 weeks passed in a heartbeat. Kate's just solved her last case. Everyone were gone. After a quick goodbye Espo, Ryan and Castle went to the Old Haunt for the baseball match. She was sad because deep inside Kate thought that boys had made her a good-bye party, but... Well, they hadn't. She was supposed to meet with Lanie, but she canceled their meeting as well. _Great. I'm going to spend my last night in NY alone... _Kate thought and angrily walked into the elevator. While the door was closing, Beckett took a last look at her home. Yeah, 12th precinct was her home. Here she feel the safest and almost whole her family was there... Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Castle and Montgomery... She felt sting in her heart when she thought about Roy. Beckett missed him so much...

**..::::..**

Suddenly, Kate realized that she's standing outside her apartment. With a sigh Beckett opened the door slowly and went in. Inside was completely dark, so she started to look for the light switch. And then...

"Surprise!" in the middle of the salon stood smiling bunch of people. There were Esposito with Lanie, Ryan with Jenny, Martha, Alexis, Castle and her dad. Kate was shocked and ashamed that she had thought her friends left her alone. The uncontrolled smile appeared on her face.

"Oh guys, it's really sweet... Thanks!" Beckett muttered. She walked straight to her father and pulled him into a hug.

"It was all Rick's idea. You should thank him" Jim whispered into Kate's ear. _What a surprise..._ She thought. Then, everyone started to hug her. Everyone except Castle. He stood a little on the sidelines and looked worried. Beckett was surprised when she suddenly felt small arms wrapped tight around her. It was younger redhead Castle. Alexis looked a bit miserable.

"Hey, Lex don't be so sad. Someone must cheering up your father when I'll be gone right?" Kate tried to joke.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to apologize you, Detective Beckett, cause I wasn't nice to you lately and I feel so badly because of that. You saved Dad and Gram and I shouted at you and..." girl said hysterically. Kate put her hands on girl's arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"No. Stop Alexis. You didn't do anything wrong. You were worried about your father and I get it. You have nothing to apologize for. I'd probably act the same as you if my dad was in there. Besides, I'll be honored if you could called me Kate... OK? Detective sounds so officially... " she said smiling. Little Castle was silent for a second and then pulled Kate into an another breathtaking hug. "Thank you Kate. Although we didn't meet often, I'm going to miss you." Alexis whispered into detective's ear. Beckett felt like something fell down of her chest. Until now she hadn't realized that Alexis' coldness bothered her so much. They stood that, snuggling to each other and after a few moments Kate noticed that everyone was looking at them, but she wasn't embarrassed. When Alexis at last pulled away from Kate she had friendly smile on her face, which Beckett mirrored. And then girl did something that Kate didn't expected. She lightly kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself and come back quick to us!" girl said and after saying goodbye to everyone, she left for the meeting with her friends.

**..::::..**

During the next hour, Kate talked with girls while they were preparing meal. Guys watched baseball match. Beckett felt odd cause Castle throughout didn't say a word to her. It was really weird taking under consideration that he talks pretty much all the time.

"Oh girl! Imma smack you! Go and talk to him finally!" Lanie hissed.

"What? What you talking about Lanie?" Beckett asked trying to act surprised. Presence of Martha and Jenny in the same room, wasn't helping her to relaxed.

"Don't 'what' me here! Writer Boy looks like lost puppy since he has known that you're leaving and today he excelled oneself." Lanie shouted quietly.

"And what am I supposed to do? Hug him, kiss him or what? He's the one who arranged this whole evening and until now he didn't say a word to me..." Kate let herself express everything what she felt. And then she felt ashamed cause she forgot that one of the Castle's clan standing right beside her. "Oh, Martha, I'm sorry..."

"Easy girl, I'm just saying that you should talk to him and comfort him somehow. When you'll be gone, we're going to deal with him everyday and I'm already surrounded by dead body, so I don't need to dealing with the living one! And that idea with kiss seems pretty good..." pathologist said.

"Lanie!" Beckett squeaked and against her will she thought about this 'fake' kiss with Castle... Instantly her face became red.

"What? Just sayn..."

"Well, Dr. Parish is right kiddo. My son took the fact that you're leaving really bad... That's not a secret that you two are really close and I'm happy with that. We all will be missing you, but he... You're not only his friend, you're also a muse. Since you told him, you're going to Paris, he didn't write a single word! And even for him, it's bothering..." Martha said looking friendly at Kate. Something in this look melted Beckett's heart.

"OK... I'm going to talk to him right now. Everything is done right?" she looked around the kitchen checking.

"Yeah, just go!" Lanie almost pushed Kate out of the room.

**..::::..**

He stood beside the window. She could say that he was thinking really hard. Kate was studying him for awhile unnoticed. But then Castle looked at her with a poor smile.

"Hey there, did you see my partner?" she asked him with naive face. "Ruggedly handsome writer with extraordinary abilities to create wild theories and making me smile... Last time I saw him 2 weeks ago and tomorrow I'm going abroad for a long time, so I wanted to chat up with him a little, but... You know, he arranged this party for me and didn't even show up!" Beckett ended with half-fake anger.

Castle looked at his beautiful detective and his heart seemed to be more broken with every second (if it was even possible). He smiled slightly hearing her short monologue. "I'm sorry Beckett, but I can't pretending that I'm happy..."

"And I'm not asking you for that... But don't be like... You didn't say a single word to me since I came here... You..." Kate hesitated, unsure about what she supposed to say.

"Sorry, I wanted to give you a space to spend time with family and friends... I didn't want..." he started but she cut him out. _How could he saying things like that!_

"Rick , for God's sake, you're my friend and my family! And don't you dare left my side for the rest of this evening!" Becket said poking him in arm.

"Ouch! It hurts!" he squeaked. "I'll be right behind you, but don't poke me..." he added acting injured but then he laughed out loud and she joined. Beckett exhaled with relief. _Her partner is back… At least for now…_

"Mission completed! Castle is back!" Ryan shouted cheerfully. Kate looked surprised in his direction and then she noticed that everybody was staring at her and Castle. "So, did we entertain you, sufficiently nosy people? Oh, let's eat something. I'm starving!" she said and went to the table with Castle shadowing her.

For the rest of the evening Castle tried to be himself. He joked, teased with Beckett. Everything was fine. Seemingly…

Everybody headed to homes after midnight. Kate was left alone at her quiet apartment. And then she let herself to breakdown. She cried because of her leaving, because she wanted to be able to tell everyone how much she love them, how much she care about them and how much she appreciate everything what they've done for her. She wanted to say it to him. To her partner. To man who had said her that he love her, but she was such a coward claiming that she didn't remember a thing. She wanted it so badly, but she couldn't...

And now she paid for this. Lying on the couch, all alone… With tears falling down on her face. She didn't even have enough courage to hug him when he was leaving. Kate knew that if she did this, she wouldn't be able to let him go… So he left her apartment with only warm but distant 'good-bye'. _How am I going to survive 6 months without him? _It was her last thought before Kate fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate's sitting at the table with her dad. They are joking, laughing and smiling. They are happy. She don't know where they are. Although, she feels that this place is familiar. Then she notices, that a little gorgeous boy is sitting on her lap, sleeping. When she wants to ask someone who is he, she feels that someone kisses her cheek. Her surprise grows up when she sees Alexis Castle sitting next to her smiling at her and holding small package.

"Thank you Kate! I dreamt about this album! Alex likes it too. He likes when I sing this when he falls asleep…"

"Alex..?" Beckett is seriously disorientated. Who is Alex! Her new boyfriend?

"Yeah, Alex… " redhead girl pointed at a little boy. " I know that this music is so girlish, but he doesn't understand this anyway, so… First time I sang him this when you and Dad were off at his book launch party 3 weeks ago. He cried really hard, so I gave him milk and told him dozens of stories and I didn't know what else I can do, but I didn't want to ruin your evening and I started to hum this and Alex fell asleep almost immediately! He's so adorable…" teenager smiled at a boy and stroked him.

"I… Alexis what…" Detective started but then she heard this voice. His voice.

"Pumpkin I feel betrayed! You wasn't so happy when I gave you this huge package with 'must-have-things' for fan of Star Wars…" Richard Castle said and sat next to Beckett wrapping his arm around her. She finally recognized the place. She's sitting at the big table in Castle's loft.

"Cause you bought this for you, daddy! Do you really imagine me parading through college with this childish bag and sleeping under this bedspread?" Alexis laughed amused.

"Oh c'mon, Beckett do you think that I bought this things for me too?" he asked her.

"Well… Yeah, probably." Kate answered. She still is shocked and insecure. In her mind she's screaming- What the hell is going on here!

"Great, my woman allied against me! How could you? I hope that my son is on my side…" writer said and looked at Alex. "Come to daddy! You love your daddy right?" Rick said and took Alexander from Kate. My son! From when Castle has a son!

"Daddy ish the besht!" boy said lisping. Beckett laughed hard hearing this. She imagined Rick teaching Alex this sentence.

"Alexis darling, you have another visitors!" Martha Rodgers said entering the room. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jennny showed up right behind her.

"Hello everyone!"

"Oh guys! I'm so glad that you could make it!" girl stood up and hugged everyone.

"How couldn't we? We couldn't miss your birthday Little Castle! Besides, Megan wanted to play with Alex." Lanie said smiling and then Kate noticed little girl hiding behind Esposito.

They're all sitting on the couches, talking over old cases, laughing hard. On the carpet Alexis's looking after Meghan and Alexander. Beckett feels so good surrounded by Castle's arms. She doesn't want to know what's going on anymore. She feels safe, she feels at home.

**..::::..**

"So guys, what are you planning to do during your 2nd wedding anniversary?" Jenny asked with excitement looking directly at Kate and Rick_. Wait, wedding anniversary! 2__nd__! I had to overdose my sleeping pills…_

"We're going to Hamptons for a weekend with kids. Kate doesn't want to go anywhere more extravagance. Well, as far as I have her next to me, I'm ok with that." Castle said and kissed Kate's hair lightly.

"Oh girl, Imma smack you! You really look like walking fairytale! Why you defended yourself from Writer Boy so long, huh? You two could have your 5th or 6th anniversary already!" Lanie complained amused.

"Next time I'll listen to you Lanie…" Kate laughed shyly and snuggled closer to Rick.

"Next time? Should I be worried?" Castle asked teasingly. She only rolled her eyes laughing and kissed him quickly in cheek. Everyone laughed again. Then they all heard that someone knocking to the front door…

**..::::..**

Kate opened her eyes slowly. She was in her bed, in her apartment_. Damn it! It was only a dream!_ She's going to Paris today. She's not Mrs. Castle. They aren't even together! _Time to get back to reality…_ But she still heard knocking… Beckett got up and slowly went open the door. Her heart started to beat faster when she saw him.

"Castle? What are you doing here?"

"Oh… You were still sleeping… Sorry, I shouldn't came so early. Go back to bed Kate." He said and turned to walk away but she just grabbed his jacket. _Don't you dare walk away!_

"C'mon Castle, come in!" detective said with smile. She was happy, cause she thought that yesterday she saw him last time. Her smile grew when she noticed that he's holding her favorite coffee.

"I know that you probably thought that you don't see me anymore before your leaving but… Well, I heard yesterday when you talked to Lanie that you want to go to airport alone, so I thought… I thought that I could give you a lift… What do you think?" he asked insecure.

"Oh… You don't have to do this Castle. I can take a cab…" Kate respond but deep inside she was so happy that he thought about it. She would never ask him to do this on her own…

"I know, but I want to annoy you with my presence a little bit more. So, are you ok with that?" _Am I OK with that? Seriously!_

"Yeah Castle, I'm very ok with that." Beckett smiled at him. "Thank you Rick."

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his first name. "Anytime my Detective, anytime!"

"No, seriously Castle. I'm really, really thankful for everything you've done for me. Yesterday evening… That was something I needed and I didn't even realized that before. Thanks." She said with this look in her eyes that melt Castle's heart. _Why does she have to do this to me! _

"Well, yeah. That's what partner do, right?" he smiled and handed her coffee.

"Oh… I guess… So 'partner', do you feel like eating breakfast with me? I'm going to do wafers."

**..::::..**

When they arrived at the airport she felt awful. He was miserable. They barely talked to eachother. Kate felt that any minute soon she'll breakdown, so she had to run away from Castle. Beckett stopped beside one of the benches.

"So… I guess this is it." She said looking at him but not in his eyes.

"Yeah…" He murmured. "It's only 6 months, you know… You'll be back soon. Don't worry!" Castle tried to cheered her up. Correction. Castle cheered **them** up.

She finally encourage herself to look directly in his eyes. What she saw almost physically hurt her. She couldn't find there any joy or this warm sparks, which she likes so much. In his blue eyes she could only see deep sadness , yearning and soo much other feelings that she couldn't name. _I love you…_ Cemetery flashed in front of her eyes…

"I know, but it's still…" she stopped feeling tears on her cheeks. _When the hell did I start to cry! _"I have to go… Bye Rick…" she muttered and started to walk away, but then suddenly she was surrounded by his strong arms and she felt in home. Beckett wrapped her own arms around his waist tight trying not to cry harder. "Castle… I gotta go…"

"I know Kate…" Castle murmured into her hair. "But come back to me soon…" She sobbed hearing his loving voice. She knew that if she stayed here, in his arms any longer, she wouldn't be able to walk away, so she pulled away from him and not looking in his eyes said; "Thank you for everything Rick, goodbye…" and she walked away fast.

Castle stood there and watched her walking away. _I hold her in my arms… Kate was in my arms… And now she's leaving… _He couldn't calm his heartbeat.

**..::::..**

Kate took a seat in the plane still crying. She had felt so good in his arms. She finally find someone who she felt safe with. _Why are you such a coward Kate! Why! Stupid walls… _She started to imagine how it'd be falling asleep and waking up in his arms, in his bed… She would wake up first turning off the alarm clock. Then Beckett would kiss him trying to wake him too, Castle would only murmured something and sleep still… Kate smirked because she completely saw herself doing all this stuff. She could get use to living in his loft, making breakfast for entire family, watching childish films… Get used! She would love that!

Beckett started to crying again. She noticed flight attendant, who appeared in front of passengers. _Well, you can't back off anything Kate. You're going to Paris…_

"Good morning! My name is Amber and I'm one of flight attendants, who suppose to take care of you during this flight, but we've just got information that we couldn't start the fly because of awful storm, which last now over the France. All airports are closed, so our flight is canceled. I'm really sorry for all inconveniences. Of course all expenses will be returned." Young girl looked like she felt really guilty. Other passengers started to grumble but Beckett couldn't control big smile which appeared on her face. _You're not going anywhere girl!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dear readers!

I'm sooo sorry for this hiatus, but my laptop and Internet freak out. I'm sick of them! I know that this chapter isn't long and brilliant. Sorry once again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for all subscriptions and reviews! They means a lot guys!

Love you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was crazy and Kate knew that, but she stood there anyway. Right in front of Castle's front door with all luggage beside her. She 'd came her straight from airport. Heart rumbled in her chest. She felt like stupid teenager again but she didn't care. Kate knew what she has to do. What she wanna do… She raised her hand and knocked once.

"Kate! My Dear, what you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in a plane now? Oh! What a surprise! Richard will be exhilarated! Come in!" Martha said surprised opening the door and hugged Beckett tightly.

"Yeah… Well, flight was canceled. Giant storm in France… I thought…" detective answered shyly.

"Oh! I don't wanna displease you, but I'm really glad!" older woman laughed warm.

"Actually, me too Martha! I shouldn't have even considered this idea… I won't go at all… I came…"

"Oh! Richard fell asleep right after he came back from airport." Martha said.

"Oh… So I'm gonna go… I don't wanna intrude…" Kate started.

"Oh no, you can stay my Dear! I'm going out in a minute anyway. Alexis is at Paige's. You two will have a little space then. I'm sure that he wouldn't be angry if you wake him up! Good luck!" redhead woman laughed meaningly and pushed Kate in Castle's office direction.

Beckett blushed lightly, but thanked politely and went to the office. She stopped in front of his bedroom's door. Should I knocked? She thought, but her curiosity won and she opened the door slowly. She had never been here before. The room was smaller than she'd thought. And there he was, lying in the centre of a big bed. Sleeping. Kate came up to him carefully. He looked so peaceful. She laughed lightly when she saw his Superman's t-shirt. Beckett sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand with her.

"Hey Superman, wake up…" she said softly. "I need to talk to you…"

"Kate… I thought you supposed to be at the precinct all day…" he murmured. At the precinct?

"You're still sleeping, aren't you?" Beckett chuckled. Then Castle started to suddenly pull her closer to him. "What are you doing Castle?" she asked still chuckling.

"We can talk tomorrow. Come here…" writer said. What! He wants me to… Oh gosh, I guess I'm not the only one who has interesting dreams…

"Castle… Wake up, I'm really here…" she repeated shaking him lightly. But Castle still was pulling her closer so she gave up and lied next to him. He immediately snuggled to her and buried his face in her hair. Kate stiffened at first but then she felt this warmth which spilled over her body. Beckett giggled again. I can lie here for a minute, right?

"Good night Castle…"

"Mhmm… Very good Kate, very good sweetheart…"

**..::::..**

Castle started to waking up. He dreamt about her. Again. They'd had a dinner with Martha and Alexis, had watched film and then they'd simply gone to bed. Sometimes he wanted to just simply forget her. Cause this visions became more and more painful with every dream. He still could feel warmth radiating from her body. He still could feel this gorgeus smooth hair underneath his palms. My damned writer's imagination! Castle groaned and opened his eyes. And there she was. Curled against him, sleeping. Oh shit! This's becoming really sick!

"Kate…"

"Mhmmm…"

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked.

"What? Ehhh…" He giggled seeing her confused face, he'd had matching a minute ago.

"Hey… I don't know if I'm dreaming or not, but I must say that I really like it."

"Really Castle? Should I be worried that you can't distinguish reality from fiction?" Beckett asked teasingly, fully awake. She pulled up herself to the sitting position. "You dreamt before. Now is reality." She said and surprised him with big grin.

"OK… But you… You suppose to be in a plane now, right?" Castle asked.

"Yeah… I suppose… Well, if you don't want me here, I can go…"

"NO!" He squealed and squeezed her wrist tightly. She started to laugh.

"Easy Castle, I'm not going anywhere. I was joking, you big child!"

"So, what happened? Why are you here?" his curiosity couldn't stand it anymore. Kate's face got serious and she smiled at him lovingly making his heartbeat quicken.

"You should… Actually, we should thank to big storm in France. Flight was cancelled. And I thought… Maybe it was a sign not to go? I realized that I shouldn't even consider this idea… I wanted to talk to you, so I caught a cab and showed up here. Martha let me in, when she's leaving. I started to wake you up, but…" She giggled. "You just murmured something and pulled me to yourself that I couldn't move, so I fell asleep too."

"Oh, wow… What did I mumble? Did I embarrassed myself?" Castle asked shyly still not fully encompassing this whole situation.

"Well… When I started to wake you up you said ' Kate… I thought you supposed to be at the precinct all day…' and when I said I wanna talk to you, you simply said that we could talk tomorrow morning. You probably dreamt about us being a couple, I guess…" Kate ended with content smile.

"Geez… " That was all he could said.

"What? Dreaming about us as a couple is such a bad thing? I'm having such dreams too. And I must say, I really like them." Beckett said and Castle's heart stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh… Really?" That was all he could say.

"Yeah… Surprised?"

"Well, I'm kind of lost in this situation. You, here, in my bed. That's really… I can't even name that…"

"Extraordinary?" Kate asked with free smile.

"Yeah… That's a good word!" Castle laughed.

"You said I'm extraordinary so it fits, doesn't it?" She giggled and nudged him in the arm. Castle was helpless.

"Kate… I… Can you give me some hint, cause I seriously don't know what's going on…" He said insecure and locked his eyes with hers.

Beckett could say that he was scared and insecure. Just as she was… But when she looked deeper in this two blue oceans hidden in his eyes, Kate knew that she's home. How could she be scared of Castle? Her best friend, her partner, her plucky sidekick, who always knows how to make her laugh or comfort. Always… It's funny how one little word could means something that big. Cause it is big. It's lifelong promise, which they made. But she broke it… She left him… For 3 months…

"Kate, why are you crying?" Castle asked her with deep concern. She even didn't know when she'd started to cry. Beckett quick wiped her eyes and turned away from him.

"We'd said always and then I left you…" She whisper inaudibly, couldn't stop the tears.

Writer's heart fell to pieces. His muse, his love was crying in front of him. The wall suddenly disappeared. There she was, all naked and weak. The worst part was that Kate was crying cause she was sorry for leaving him… He knew that he must do something to stop this tears. Castle lift hesitantly his hand and laid on her back. She shivered.

"Shhh… It's okay, Kate. You know, I don't really even remember that…" He lied.

"Stop! Please… Don't make it OK, cause it isn't…" Detective sobbed.

"So what? I should tell you that hurt like hell? That it's still hurting that you still pushing me away?" Castle asked restively. Her sobs escalated.

"Oh gosh Kate, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it..." He shifted closer to her. He wanted to hug her, but how would she reacted? _Screw it!_ Castle thought and gathered her to him. Beckett didn't push him away but she shifted and enfolded his neck tightly by her arms.

"But you're right… And I should be sorry not you…"

"Hey, but I left you too, remember? So can we say that we are even now?" He tried to cheer her up. Castle still couldn't believe that he's holding her in his arms.

"You left because of me by then too… I'm terrible friend, aren't I?" She smirked sadly.

"Are you kidding me? You, Lanie, boys… I've never had better friends! You're like family to me!"

"Rick… You don't have to do this… It's really sweet, but you have dozens of friends and…" Beckett whispered. Castle stiffened. He pulled her away enough to could look in her eyes.

"Kate, you're ridiculous! This is what you think of me? That what? I'm this stupid immature playboy? Really? After all we've been through? Because if you do…"

"I am not! I just… You have other friends Rick…" She interrupted him.

"No… Richard Castle has. But your Castle hasn't." He said with pity. "They all like only this 'famous' part of me. They love my money, my books, my parties, but they don't know me! Understand?"

"Yeah… Boys will be thrilled if you tell this to them… Lanie too even if she won't reveal this." Beckett smiled at him.

"What about you?"

"I like the sound of that…"

"The sound of what?" Castle wasn't sure what she meant. Her giggle distracted him even more.

"That you're 'my Castle'." She whispered near writer's ear. Her behavior disarmed him, he didn't know what to say. They remained in this awkward silence for few minutes.

"I've always known that you're possessive." Castle said chivalrously made Kate chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I think I cried enough, you can let go of me now… I'm good." Beckett said, but deep inside she didn't want lost his touch ever again.

"I don't want to…" He said like stubborn preschooler and his arms tightened around her.

"Good… Castle, I…" Kate started, but suddenly she was cut off by other voice.

"Dad! I'm home! Wake up! It's after 10…" Alexis shouted from living room.

"Well, I guess we must get up… Do you do me a favor and eat breakfast with us, Kate?" Castle asked with smile. She simply nod. "Just a sec, Alexis! I'll be right there!" He shouted back.

Beckett felt so right when Castle simply took her hand and leaded her towards kitchen. Alexis' head was buried deep in fridge and she didn't noticed detective yet.

"Dad, I think we forgot do some grocery shopping. Our fridge is like cold limbo!" Teenager beefed.

"Well, just for once I don't feel ashamed of my own empty fridge…" Beckett laughed lightly.

"Kate! You're here! I thought… What about Paris?" Girl grinned at detective and hugged her friendly.

"I didn't go… And I won't!"

"That's great!" Alexis smiled handed her mug of hot, white coffee.

"She can't live without me!" Castle whispered teasingly nodding to his daughter and he was pleasantly surprised when instead of making a sarcastic remark, Beckett gave him big toothy grin. "So ladies, are you fancy eating some pancakes?"

"Yes, please!" Alexis beamed and took Kate's hands in childish excitement. Beckett couldn't help and laughed. She was having breakfast with Castle and Alexis and it felt sooo right…


End file.
